


A Far-off Promise

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marle sings to herself as she reminisces about the past and dreams of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Far-off Promise

At night sometimes I’d sit

Alone in my curtained bedroom

And wish for someone who would care

For me and ask upon those shooting stars

And who would think I would meet

Someone here like you

 

And now I see that you

Have had the same dream so long

And now I know that we are meant

To be together until we die

I guess that those shooting stars

Have answered my dream

 

And my friends I know are there for me too

Throughout all the good times and bad

And I hope that they remember those times

Because they were the best in my life

 

And as we leave on our own journeys

I’ll keep our friendships close to my heart

Who knows what the future may hold

And who knows if we’ll meet again

 

But if the stars are listening now

I hope they’ll being us together again

Together again someday…


End file.
